deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Iam"V"/5-V: Ch.1
~Death Note~ Ch.1 Interest L typed on the keyboard looking for answers…he sat in the room by himself as would where ever he went-crouched on his feet. L could hear the silence hum and mock him as he hunched over and got distracted by his police case. ‘''Tantalize me, eh?’ He thought as they all hovered around him and he could hear the laughs of the mute as they pointed at him with the coldness knowing he was the indifferent loner… “I need to take a break and efface these mockeries of myself…” He muttered. He got up and all he could hear was the friction of his jeans on the marble floor. He stood still for a moment in where thought became his logic. ''‘All this time and I haven’t found a single clue or hint of who would kill in a random order of people in different parts of the state every day and now…my head hurts…’ ''L thought as he continued on his feet towards the living room. He saw that Watari didn’t close the curtains and the lights from the city were shown through the large window. He didn’t really like this place in America… The room was dark and only the moon provided the glimmer of ceased hope L was looking for…it was something he had not thought about in a long time… “Ryuuzaki…?” A voice said behind him. L turned around away from this hope. “What in God’s name are you standing around in the dark when it’s this cold?” Watari asked. “Nothing…Watari…?” L asked. “Yes?” Watari replied standing almost in the middle of the living room. “Can it be this quiet?” L asked. L looked at the ground and tried to figure out why the silence haunted him the way it did… “Why…yes…we are the only ones here Ryuuzaki…but you open the window-you can hear the entire ambience from there…” Watari suggested. “Eh…” L said as he looked back at the glass. He decided to slide the glass open and walked on the balcony as the air swept over him and somehow didn’t faze him at all. “Ryuuzaki please…with it being this cold outside…” Watari started to plead. “…” L stared out into the city’s lights…no noise of any kind…just the wind howling as the clouds closed off the moon making a curtain on our so little life. “Well now…I guess it’ll be snowing in three hours and about five minutes…” L said putting a hand over his chin and then fiddled his fingers on his mouth. “Please come inside Ryuuzaki…I’ll make some hot chocolate with A La Mode Italian cake.” Watari said wiping his hands off. “Hmmm…yes…that would be good…so I’m guessing a nine percent that it’ll be about ten-fifty or so until the snow hits…” L said as he bit his finger. Then as soon as he was saying his hypothesis, Watari chuckled. “You know you don’t have to fret over the snow, Ryuuzaki…I know it’ll lower your logic by a thirty percent risk if you do end up getting sick…what would happen if you couldn’t catch the criminal responsible for this case?” Watari asked. “Yes…I understand very well Watari…I’ll come inside…” L said dropping his gaze on the highway below and then he heard a vehicle approaching at…''93 mph…? '' Then he looked down to his right…a vehicle…silver…a Silverado going at an almost hyper speed and L watched it come up down from the end of the highway… “Huh…” L said with interest. Then he heard something that had altered the sound of its speed…a shrill scream…then L watched as its tires popped in the back on its right…it slammed into the concrete railings nearby. “Oh dear…Watari…” L said as the car then exploded and then smoke filled the air of those who suffocate enough. “Call the police…tell them there was an accident…the highway on 4thSt.Holloway and 16thAve.Brook …and be discreet on calling…we’re going to see what really engendered this act of this careless driver…” L said. ''Well…this certainly motivated me…''L thought. ~~ “Well…this is something…” L said biting his thumbnail as the firemen put out the car and found a badly charred body. The police cross line was all over the highway as cars were stopped in the area and then the forensics team found handmade barbed wire and cut only into forked tacks all over in a hurried scatter. Pictures were shot and bits of glass and car metal bits were thrown in evidence bags to be tested. “We got a survivor!” A voice yelled. “Faint!” L’s attention was turned to that news…''Survivor? Well…how lucky…I thought the victims were all destroyed in the fire…somebody must have used explosives…''L thought. “She’s in code blue!” “RED! RED!” “CLEAR!” Then L heard a thud as the body was hit with electrical shock. “Ryuuzaki…with all the people here…do you think…?” Watari started to say. “A likely 10%…I have that theory Watari…I’m very curious on how that girl survived the crash…while the Silverado was indeed going 93 miles per hour…hmmm…must have been when the car slowed the momentum for a spilt second in where she could have safely fallen without dying from the acceleration…” L said. “I believe it was intentional since accidents don’t really have victims just falling out of their cars at the right moment and have handmade barbed wire…” L said. “CLEAR!” THUD “Heart beat is up!” “We got her running again!” � � � Then the sound of a flatling came up. “Oh shit!” “That can’t be right!” “Oh no she’s not! Hand me that syringe! I need that antibody fluid! Gauze that wound Stepper!” “That’s rather odd…” Watari said. “Well then…I’m very interested now…” L said pondering as he bit his thumbnail and then started to walk towards the huddled bunch. “R-Ryuuzaki!” Watari said noticing his interference. L turned around. “Watari…” L said sternly. Watari saw his meaning as L stared at him. “Yes…” Watari cleared his throat. “I understand very well…you can go…” “Thank you Watari…” L said as he went forward and then a police man stopped him. ''Great… '' “Whoa! Hold it there punk! Where do you think you’re going?” The police guy said demanding with his authority. “I need to get to pass in order to save the girl officer-” “Sorry punk you aren’t getting through.” The police guy said making his authority tout for him. “Then allow me to rephrase that…” L said with his irritated voice. Then L straightened up and then making the police officer gasp as he was near his ear. “I’m L…now, will you or will you not allow me to save the life of an innocent…''officer…?” L asked whispering and challenging his authority now. “You can’t be L…” The police man hissed. “Believe me or not…after all…you’re not the one ''doing anything ''about it…” L said as he walked on as the police man gritted his teeth in disbelief and as the dog should have learned ''HIS ''place after all. “WAIT YOU PUNK!” The police man ordered. “Eh?” L said looking back. “YOU CAN’T BE THERE!!!” He shouted and then heads from all over turned his way as he was clearly making a scene. L turned to the huddled group of paramedics. “Have you done CPR on her yet?” L asked the head paramedic. “What?! What for? She’s breathing!” “Who are you?” “What the hell do you think you’re doing here?!” “I believe she might have digested something that may have carried the wrong nutrients-” “Didn’t I tell you not to cross the line?!” The police man yelled. “Just pump her stomach then give her at least a fourth of a cup of alcohol that can make her go to the potty a lot and then give her a large tomato and by that time she uses the restroom again do a urine test and by that time you can determine what caused the heart to stop flowing…” Then L turned back around and everybody stared at him like he was crazy or he had lost it. “Wait you punk!” The police man yelled after him. ''I think I have a very good idea of who really committed these crimes now…''L thought. “Watari…I want you to explain to the nice gentleman here about what I just did…and tell him to follow it…” L said. “L! This isn’t like you!” Watari said fed up with L’s unusual behavior. The sirens wailed in the background as L had looked at the ground. “Yes…you’re right…I’m not sure what came over me…” L said putting a finger on his chin. ''Why am I doing this exactly? '' “Hey you punk do you want to sit your ass in jail?!” The police man shouted. “Dublin…or should I say Herr Wiltson…I know you’re German…and I want you to know we have less than three minutes if we are going to save that little girl…” L said as he astounded the police man. Wiltson’s eyes widen and then he bowed his head in shame. “Yes…ahem…erm I understand the situation…I apologize…” He said as he then ran back to the paramedics to explain to them. “L…didn’t you say I was suppose to explain…? How’d you know his name…?” Watari asked. “He lost a dear friend back in the younger years of the police force…he was on a case and he ended it by his vengeance towards the killer that murdered his friend…now he’s a child who chases rainbows…” L explained. “I think we are going to be staying longer than I thought…” L said. L watched Watari’s expression and then turned around as the police officer was talking to the paramedics. “It is true L…you’re acting out of curiosity…are you not?” Watari said. “Ah. You know me too well my dear Watson…” L teased. “Now I think and may have a 10% of who committed this crime…” L said as he watched the girl be put into the ambulance. “You always surprise me L…but I have to say this time…it’s no surprise…am I right?” Watari said. “Yes…I think Beyond Birthday is behind this…” L said watching as the ambulance zoomed away with something that may very well hold all the clues to solving this case L was suddenly so interested about. Category:Blog posts